


love, in all its forms

by oceanterminal



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Incomplete works, if something i post here is worth continuing, let me know in the comments or something okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanterminal/pseuds/oceanterminal
Summary: a drabble collection full of bits and pieces that never quite made it to full story length; the cutting room floor, if you will.--latest update: lisa, and all the insecurities that come with her.





	love, in all its forms

If nothing else, you are special for the people who rely on you.

Those are the words Lisa tells herself when she feels small, when she’s reminded that everyone around her is incredible, devoted, and breathtakingly skilled, and all she’s trying to do is catch up. She’ll never get there, but the effort she makes is just barely enough to keep that distance from growing any greater.

She’s never considered herself _important_ – anyone can make friends, after all, so her value to Yukina was the sum of their history and the depth of her capacity to care for her. Her value to Roselia was the sum of her contributions to practise and the steadiness of her hand on the strings of her bass. She has nothing else to offer. All the practise in the world in the time she has won’t make up for the years that her bass sat on its stand in her room, as the world of music moved on without her. Lisa is a fragment of the world Roselia lives in; all she can do is cling to them and do her best.

She’s always half-expected them to move on without her – once Ako grows out of her insecurities, and once Yukina learns how to be a leader in mood as well as direction, there’ll be little left for her to do. She’ll be the half-baked bassist in a band that otherwise excels, and people will ask Yukina why she hasn’t sought out superior talent. There’s a thousand bassists out there who would better suit Roselia’s themes, skills, and tone. Really, she’s lucky to be there at all.

For now, though, they rely on her. She’s Lisa-nee, Ako’s not-quite big sister and dance partner. She’s Imai-san, comforter when Rinko’s anxiety gets the worst of her, and easer when Sayo’s face turns sour. Last of all, but maybe most importantly, she’s Lisa – Yukina’s best friend.

It may not be anything noteworthy, but she has her place, right by Yukina’s side, and she’ll stay there until nobody needs her anymore.

 


End file.
